Puffskein
- "...a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly..." , (An A-Z of Fantastic Beasts), Puffskein - “Puffskein M.O.M. Classification: XX The Puffskein is found worldwide. Spherical in shape and covered in soft, custard-coloured fur, it is a docile creature that has no objection to being cuddled or thrown about. Easy to care for, it emits a low humming noise when contented. From time to time a very long, thin, pink tongue will emerge from the depths of the Puffskein and snake through the house searching for food. The Puffskein is a scavenger that will eat anything from leftovers to spiders, but it has a particular preference for sticking its tongue up the nose of sleeping wizards and eating their bogies. This tendency has made the Puffskein much beloved by wizarding children for many generations and it remains a highly popular wizarding pet." Handwritten note from Harry Potter's copy that he got on 31 July 1991: '' "➜ I had one of them once What happened to it? Fred used it for Bludger practise" (also described as yellow) , ''Chapter 5 (Laughing Potion), Puffskein Hair - "The Puffskein is a peaceful, yellow furry creature with a long tongue. Hair: Soft and custard-coloured, the hair of the Puffskein has magical properties and is useful as a magical ingredient. Tongue: Puffskeins enjoy using their long tongues to feed on bogies, to the delight of generations of wizard children. Body: Spherical in shape, Puffskeins can be hurled about without making a fuss, and are very easy to care for. ... the Laughing Potion requires hair from a Puffskein. Shave your Puffskein and scatter hair over the surface of your potion." |feathers= |related=*Pygmy Puff *Appaloosa Puffskein *Fanged Puffskein |mortality=Mortal |distinction=Small and furry *Spherical shape *Scavenger *Emits low humming sound when happy *Hair has magical properties |class=Beast XX |status=Extant }} A Puffskein is a small magical beast covered in soft fur and spherical in shape. It is a popular wizarding pet found worldwide, that does not object to being cuddled or thrown about. The collective noun used to refer to a group of puffskeins is poffle.A poffle. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Nature The Puffskein is a scavenger, eating anything from leftovers to spiders, but it particularly likes to use its long thin pink tongue to eat wizards' bogeys while they sleep. The Puffskein is easy to care for, and they are known to emit a low humming sound when they are content. Shaved (or trimmed with a clipper) Puffskein hair has magical properties, and is useful as a potion ingredient, such as in Zygmunt Budge's variation of the Laughing Potion, which requires a few handfuls. History According to Albus Dumbledore, a copy of resides in almost every wizarding household in the country , (Back cover text by Albus Dumbledore) - "A copy of fantastic beasts & where to find them resides in almost every wizarding household in the country. Now Muggles too have the chance to discover where the Quintaped lives, what the Puffskein eats, and why it is best not to leave milk out for a Knarl.", used by generations of wizards, in search of the best way, to cure their pet Puffskein of drinking out of the toilet. , (Foreword by Albus Dumbledore) - "No wizarding household is complete without a copy of Fantastic Beasts, well thumbed by the generations who have riffled its pages in search of the best way to … cure their pet Puffskein of drinking out of the toilet." Ron Weasley owned a Puffskein at one point. Its demise is attributed to Fred, who supposedly used it for Bludger practise. George Weasley reported that a nest of dead puffskeins was discovered by Molly Weasley at 12 Grimmauld Place under the sofa in the drawing room in August 1995. - "“Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more doxies than she thought and she’s found a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa.”" ]] Zygmunt Budge considered Puffskeins as largely pointless creatures, although invaluable for the Potioneer, and the fact that anyone would want such a tedious beast as a pet was quite beyond him. - https://youtu.be/X6W3FZULBtU?t=15m15s The Magical Menagerie sold Puffskeins. (see here) They were the favourite creature of the Gryffindor student Ben Copper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who attended the school in the 1980s. They were modified by Fred and George to create Pygmy Puffs. - "“Haven’t you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?” asked Fred. “Follow me, ladies. . . .” Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary. “There you go,” said Fred proudly … “What are those?” She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks. “Pygmy Puffs,” said George. “Miniature puffskeins, we can’t breed them fast enough.“ … Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. “They’re really cute!” “They’re fairly cuddly, yes,” conceded Fred. … “Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?” said Ginny at once. “A what?” said Mrs Weasley warily. “Look, they’re so sweet. . . .” Mrs Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs … Mrs Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs." During the Calamity in the 2010s, several Puffskeins were turned into Foundables which were appeared throughout the Wizarding world, guarded by Confoundables. Volunteer wizards and witches who worked for the Statute of Secrecy Task Force had to retrieve these Confoundables using various spells, to return them to their rightful places. See also *Weasleys' Puffskein *Weasleys' Puffskein patch *Hogwarts Puffskein Patch Behind the scenes *Inspiration for the puffskein may have come from the television series Star Trek's Tribbles, as they share many of the same characteristics, such as emitting a purring or humming sound when content, and that they are both balls of fur. *Fanged Puffskeins are mentioned as a possible answer to a question on the W.O.M.B.A.T., letting us know that puffskeins don't have fangs.Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test, Grade One, Part One - Magical Law, Question 7 on jkrowling.com (31 March 2006) - "7. Which of the following should receive the LIGHTEST punishment from the Wizengamot? a. Horns created accidentally on a culprit's mother, caused by broken wand b. Jelly-Legs Jinx performed on threatening Muggle c. Breeding fanged Puffskeins d. Underage witch performs Cleaning Charms in privacy of own home" *In they move by jumping, enjoy sitting on warmers, eat bushes and give Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in return after burping loudly.Videos from YouTube of the Puffskeins from the Video Games: https://youtu.be/RToFItICUqM, https://youtu.be/2Wslce9tZhE During one of the quest they can plug holes in the ground which lets Harry Potter reach other places. There are berries for Puffskeins in . *In , the Bronze trophy named ‘Fur-ther learning’ can be won after discovering everything about Puffskeins, to achieve this you will need to find all 3 notes on the Puffskein on Page 7 of the ‘Laughing Potion’ chapter (the areas you need to investigate with the the magnifying glass are the body, hair and the tongue). *The cover of the Bloomsbury edition of the 2017 edition of was designed by Jonny Duddle and feature a Puffskein on the back cover. *Because Pygmy Puffs were created from puffskeins, it is likely that they inherited the scavenger trait, meaning they eat everything from leftovers to bogies. Gallery Puffskein.jpg|A Puffskein from |link=File:Puffskein.jpg Screenshot 1901.png|A Puffskein from |link=File:Screenshot_1901.png Screenshot 2088.png|A Puffskein from |link=File:Screenshot_2088.png Screenshot 2086.png|A Puffskein from |link=File:Screenshot_2086.png Pygme_Puff.jpg|A Puffskein from |link=File:Pygme_Puff.jpg PuffskeinBOS.png|A Puffskein from Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *J. K. Rowling's Twitter account Notes and references de:Knuddelmuff de2:Knuddelmuff es:Puffskein fr:Boursouf pl:Pufki ru:Карликовый пушистик no:Blærball pt-br:Pufoso ja:パフスケイン Category:Creatures found worldwide Category:Puffskeins